


Preparation

by Aifrit



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Smut, in which these two prep to have a session with Octane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: What kind of pradi- predi- precid-sticky situation, has Elliott gotten himself into? He's never been into bondage. Well, he doesn't think he has. No one he's ever messed around with has. It's kind of cool, actually. Being tied up on his bed, arms above his head, no way to move and… yikes, does he actuallylikethis? No way… well, that's one way to learn something about yourself, haha.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mentions of Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva, Mentions of Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva, Mentions of Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Preparation  
> Pairing: Mirage/Crypto (Cryptage), mentions of Mirage/Crypto/Octane  
> Rating: E for full on smut and language  
> Words: 1223  
> A/N: I wrote this in an hour and then edited lol. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

What kind of pradi- predi- precid- _sticky situation_ , has Elliott gotten himself into? He's never been into bondage. Well, he doesn't think he has. No one he's ever messed around with has. It's kind of cool, actually. Being tied up on his bed, arms above his head, no way to move and… yikes, does he actually _like_ this? No way… well, that's one way to learn something about yourself, haha.

"Witt. Focus."

Huh? Oh, yeah right.

Mr. Uptight, also known as Crypto, a.k.a…. wait what _is_ his real name again? Bob? No… Hyeon! That's right. Wait...fuck, Hyeon's his first name, right? God, he's so bad with names.

 _Crypto_ \- what a cheesy name, right? - stares at him with that weird scrunchy-thing he does with his nose. He's thrown his shirt off, leaving him bare, straddling Elliott's thighs. He's, uhm… he's kinda hard? Wow… that is actually a little bigger than Elliott was expecting.

Then again so is he, and well, yeah, they've made out a little and touched a bit and Crypto may or may not have sucked him off somewhat. Typical foreplay that Elliott totally engages in. No big deal. Actually, the wait is getting to be pretty painful, to be honest.

Elliott squirms at Crypto's fingers brushing his dick. Didn't know this guy was that much of a tease, but here we are on the Mirage Voyage to Blue Ball Land.

"Hey, uh, some of us wanna get off here," Elliott huffs.

Crypto scoffs. "Hope you reserve a bit of patience when we have our appointment with Silva."

Elliott grits his teeth and writhes under Crypto's touch again. He watches the man snatch a bottle of lube from the nightstand and pour some on his fingers.

Ha, yeah, right, how could Elliott forget? That's why they're here. To get comfortable with each other before they fuck around with Silva. Man, that guy's so forward and upfront about wanting to fuck, Elliott's jealous. Not _really_ jealous, of course. What's there to be jealous of? Silva's great. Kinda funny, a bit oblivious at times, and apparently has a nice dick. According to Crypto, anyway. Elliott hasn't seen his dick yet. Uh, well, there _was_ that one selfie Silva sent that one night after everyone got drunk at the Paradise Lounge…

Okay, so maybe Silva has a nice dick. There.

Crypto leans forward and reaches back for… some reason? Oh, wait… _he's_ taking? Haha, nice. And here Elliott thought he'd have to get _his_ ass stretched. Not the most fun experience, but he can deal.

"Yeah. Thinking about Silva makes me feel things too. But you'll be taking his ass. Not mine."

Crypto pours more lube in his hand and slathers it on Elliott's dick. It's cooler than expected and makes his toes curl in odd ways, but not unpleasant. By now, though, his balls are starting to ache.

With one more bit of lube, Crypto reaches back to prep his ass for a final time. At last, he hovers just over Elliott's dick and stares at him.

"Don't get too tired, old man."

Elliott raises an eyebrow. God, he wants to punch this kid right in the nose. He probably would if his hands weren't tied to the bed. Okay, he totally _wouldn't_ , but the idea of it is satisfying enough. Kid needs to be humbled somehow…

"Hey, can you just, like, shut up and ride me?"

There's a rare, but cocky smile on Crypto's face. "As you wish."

Crypto gives one languid stroke of Elliott's dick - _god, that feels good_ \- before angling it upwards. He lifts himself, lines his ass up, and lowers. Slowly.

Too slow for Elliott's tastes, but if that makes him feel comfortable then whatever.

Elliott's never felt Crypto's ass before, but as his dick pushes past the entrance, he's sure he doesn't want to feel any other asshole again. Maybe Silva's… but, fuck this feels good. Good and _warm_. Who would have thought Mr. Uptight would also have the tightest ass? Not Elliott. Not in a million years on planet Solace.

When Crypto settles all the way down, he sighs, face and chest reddening. "Bigger than you look."

Score. Girth always catches 'em off guard. Add that notch to the belt.

Crypto languidly strokes himself twice. He huffs, swearing under his breath. Then starts moving, rolling his hips.

"Hooo boy, what an ass…" Elliott whispers. A shame he can't touch anything. A real, downright shame.

Crypto grinds him, leaning forward to rest his hands on Elliott's bare chest, fingers feathering the hair there. His eyebrows furrow as he scrunches his nose again. He's trying _so hard_ to keep a straight and serious face. It's funny. Actually hilarious. _Very_ hilarious.

But fuck, does his ass feel good sliding up and down his cock. Just touching his balls. Fuck. Elliott tries his best to thrust and meet him. He does, but the rhythm's off, and it's not Elliott's fault in the slightest. Not at all. He _has_ rhythm.

Crypto's fingers curl at his chest, and he groans low in his throat. He strokes himself once, fingers the bead of precum dribbling out of him. He leans back, hands planted behind him as he "glares" at Elliott.

Okay, so he's gonna… holy fuck, that is _hot_. He's on full display, lifting and dropping his ass on Elliott's dick while his own slaps against Elliott's abdomen. Fuuuuuck…

"Pay attention, Witt," he calls. Hard to take him seriously when his face is beet red and he's panting like that, but, hah, whatever.

The pressure is starting to get to Elliott though. It's been a while since he's taken _any_ hole for that matter. God, he's almost ready to blow. And if Crypto's keeps bouncing his ass like that…? Yeesh…

Crypto lets loose another groan, speeds up. He takes one hand and strokes himself, lube and precum making his cock glisten. He rubs faster, eyes screwing shut until he slows his strokes. Two ropes of cum spurt out of his dick, right into Elliott's abdomen and chest. He glances down at himself as he slows his movements, then stares at Elliott.

God, that's fucking hot. So _hot_. How does this kid make being uptight so damn attractive? Fuck.

Elliott's balls tighten and so does Crypto's ass around his dick. It only takes a few more solid grinds before the pressure explodes and he cums inside of Crypto. Stars cloud his vision as he jerks at each pump of his dick.

When he calms, Crypto ceases movement, chest heaving at every labored breath he takes. That annoying-ass confidence and derision of his returns, and his lips upturned in a smirk.

"Are you relaxed enough to handle Silva, now, old man?"

"First of all, I'm not _old_. Second of all-" Elliott closes his eyes to center himself and catch his breath. The quick session winded him more than he thought. "If his ass is anything like yours, I'm… probably not gonna last long," he mumbles.

Crypto chuckles. _Chuckles_. What a typical smug response. "Round two?"

Elliott rolls his eyes. Fine, what's the worst that could happen? That was just a warm-up anyway. He can at least show this punk who's the boss, yeah. Gonna be calling his name when Elliott gets him from behind. But first…

"I will. But _only_ if you untie me."


End file.
